A jar contains $9$ red balls, $10$ green balls, and $3$ blue balls. If a ball is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is blue?
There are $9 + 10 + 3 = 22$ balls in the jar. There are $3$ blue balls. The probability is $ \frac{3}{22}$.